Drabbles & Mini Fics
by DarknessRising10
Summary: Just a place to post transformers drabbles and mini fics. Various charachters. Various MechxMech pairings but don't be surprised to see a lot of twinsxRatchet as I am a member of the twins x ratch community over on LiveJournal. Nothing too mature but warnings will be listed if necessary.
1. Lambo TwinsxRatchet 100 Word Drabbles

**Continuity:** G1  
**Title:** A trio of drabbles: Individual titles below  
**Rating:** PG13/T  
**Characters:** Ratchet x Sideswipe x Sunstreaker  
**Summary:** Three moments of quiet contemplation as inspired by the Wrench of Inspiration 16 – A writing format: Drabble.  
**Contains:** Mild allusion to near death, a kiss, dreams and much love between three mechs.  
**Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fiction. No harm was intended in the creation of this work. All rights belong to the original creators.

I have never attempted a drabble but was compelled to try one after the Wrench of Inspiration 16, so compelled I had to do three! Each drabble is a separate story. Sideswipe's drabble put up a bit of a fight so sorry if it is lacking a bit. Anyway, I cannot believe that I actually manage 100 words per piece XD

* * *

**1:** Ratchet

**2:** Sunstreaker

**3:** Sideswipe

* * *

**1: To Live Would Be the Greatest Fight Of Them All**

Life flashed before him in a blur of crimson and gold and his spark stilled. Cherry servos that should have shaken with fear were rock solid, dependable.

His life lay before him so to hesitate, to not be in complete control, would mean his end.

Slowly he tuned out from the sounds around him and optics focused until all other colours in his field of vision, became distant blurs.

Without them, his life would be_ lifeless_ and he was not ready to lie down and die.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker" Ratchet whispered, "To live would be the greatest fight of them all?"

~oooooo~

**2: The Captured Kiss**

The gentle murmur of idle chatter drifted from the edge of the stream, the sounds calming his spark, comforting him.

His optics never seemed to leave the scene in front of him whilst his hand movements were frenetic, weaving back and forth, creating patterns, form, beauty.

As the sounds hushed, his frenzied movements slowed and only finger tips delicately brushed across the page, blending, blurring, creating light and shade.

Silently observing from his spot, he watched as his lover and his brother leaned towards one another, just as they had in his mind.

A captured kiss. A piece of art.

~oooooo~

**3: The Colours of his Dreams**

Sleepy optics focused in the lamp light as a dream faded into the distance and Sideswipe felt a temporary void, as he yearned for the memories.

Turning his helm, his deep blue optics created a new image, one full of many colours; gold, black, white, cherry red and soft grey. Colours just as vivid and as real as his spark beat.

Shifting his frame, his crimson plating joined the mix of colours, complimenting, contrasting, while his dark fingers gently enveloped the cherry hand that rested against golden hues.

Memories were soon forgotten as these, were the colours of his dreams.


	2. Lambo TwinsxRatchet Watching Over You

**Title:** Watching Over You  
**Series/Verse: **G1  
**Rating:** PG13/T  
**Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fiction. No harm was intended in the creation of this work. All rights belong to the original creators. ]  
**Warnings:** MechxMech pairings, Spiritual experience and yes, Sideswipe is still dead.

**A/N****:** As these two stories happen after the events of Ghost in the Machine, you really probably need to read that first.

* * *

**Part 1**

The explosions were muted from within the confines of the derelict building; however the sounds were none the less intimidating, no less threatening. A lone injured Autobot sat amongst the debris, contemplating his fate. Was this his time? Had fate finally come knocking on his door claiming the upper hand? He had, after all, flirted with said fate all of his life but had stepped up the ante over the last few stellar-cycles, feeling he no longer had anything to lose.

Except that was not true, Sunstreaker had everything to lose. His life for one, then there was Ratchet, his lover, his bond-mate, the only mech in his life that meant anything to him. It had not always been like that though, once there had been Sideswipe, his twin, the other half of his spark.

Sideswipe had been lost after a battle on Earth several stellar-cycles ago and the pain was still as raw now as it was then. In reality Sunstreaker should not be here, he should have followed on to the Well of Sparks when Sideswipe's spark gave up on life but he had not, the spark-bond the twins had shared with Ratchet had saved him, saved him yet condemned him to a life without his twin.

It was not all bad though, he loved Ratchet with his entire spark and Ratchet loved him equally. They had become each other's reasons for living but this did not stop the ache that plagued Sunstreaker, even now, after all this time he still craved the company of his Sideswipe, he still yearned for release from his torture so that he could be back by his twin's side. It was times like this, the heat of the battle, the place where the two had thrived and became one, that the reality would truly hit home and each time it did, it was harder to overcome, each time the desire to give up on his life grew stronger.

Sunstreaker thought about Sideswipe now and he mused, _What would he do?_

The front liner was trapped. He had been separated from his comrades and chased down until he found shelter in this dilapidated building. He had easily out run his pursuers, despite the injury that he had sustained but he knew it would only be a matter of time before his enemy stumbled across him. He could hear the battle nearing and part of him knew if he waited it out, his fellow Autobots would pick up on his energy signature as they moved towards him but Sunstreaker was not that patient, never had been.

_What would you do Sideswipe?_ He silently asked

"You could always just run out there, guns blazing!"

The golden Autobot flinched momentarily. "It's not as if I haven't already thought of doing that." He snapped. "But in case you haven't noticed, my leg doesn't seem to lend itself to running."

"You ran into here didn't you?"

"Was kinda pumped up at the time, now I've stopped…" his words trailed off.

He felt feeble, weak. Once upon a time an injury like this would not have stopped him, he and Sideswipe would rush in where others faltered, despite what incapacities they had been plagued by. Maybe several stellar-cycles of fighting without his twin by his side had taken its toll on him or maybe, he had finally lost his nerve.

"That sounds like an excuse to me and since when did _you_ come up with excuses?"

Sunstreaker snorted, but he knew the comment was the truth. In the past he had never needed a reason to do, or not do anything, not when it came to battle and neither did he make excuses. Wincing as he shifted his damaged leg, Sunstreaker made himself a little more comfortable amongst the wreckage that he hid amidst.

"I miss the old solar-cycles you know." He paused for contemplation rather than a response. "Being feared, being part of a force to be reckoned with."

"As far as I can see, you still are feared, even more so since you seem to be intent on testing the boundaries of death even further than before."

Golden shoulders shrugged. "It's not the same, not on my own and the other front liners…well, they don't have the same fire in their tanks. Some of them don't even remember this planet before the war."

"I don't think I even remember this planet much before the war, not anymore."

"Who'd have thought we'd finally get back here? It's just a pity we're still fighting over what's left of it." Sunstreaker slipped into his own little reverie. When on Earth, they had been under no illusion as to what state the planet would be in but that never stopped them hoping.

"Well, _you_ made it back!"

"What!" Sunstreaker snarked, irritated at what the other said.

"I said, well you made it back!"

The comment was met with silence.

"Aw come on Sunstreaker, where's your sense of humour?"

Sunstreaker narrowed his optics. "Seriously!"

His incredulous look received a chuckle. "So, what d'you plan to do then?"

The front liner considered the question for a moment. "Wait I guess."

"Wait for what? For the 'Cons to find you? Sounds to me that you're giving up!"

Sunstreaker curled one of his lips in disdain. "Never!" He snarled.

"I always thought you'd go out in a blaze of glory not a whimper."

"Are you _trying_ to get me killed?" Sunstreaker growled.

"Quite the opposite actually! If you stay here then you'll probably be caught, tortured, killed…" Sunstreaker glared at his tormentor, "but if you get your aft back out there then at least you have a chance, a chance to see Ratchet again."

The golden mech shuttered his optics as he thought of his mate. As always, before going into battle he promised Ratchet that he would return but for some reason he felt he would be breaking that promise this time around.

"You _do_ want to see Ratchet again, don't you?"

Sunstreaker was torn. The medic was his life, his _only_ reason for living and Sideswipe, he was equally his reason for dying and these solar-cycles, dying always seemed the easier option to the front liner. He thought he could he could live without Sideswipe by his side, that Ratchet would be enough for him but there were some solar-cycles when he prayed to Primus that he would not come back on-line after the next battle or that he would just slip away to join his twin whilst in recharge, and those times were becoming more frequent.

Ratchet of course was fully aware of how Sunstreaker felt and it pained him to know that given the chance, Sunstreaker would chose to be with Sideswipe. Not that Ratchet could blame him, he still missed the crimson hellion as much now as when they first lost him but it still hurt to think that he may not be enough of a reason for Sunstreaker to remain alive, which is why he always made the wild front liner promise to return after each battle because if nothing else, Sunstreaker always kept his promises.

"Yes" Sunstreaker quietly answered. "I'll always want to see Ratchet but sometimes it feels as if it isn't enough. Is that so wrong of me to think that?"

A nearby explosion pulled the two from their conversation.

"They are getting closer Sunstreaker, are you sure this is how you want it to end? Are you sure you want it to end?"

Sunstreaker thought about Ratchet and how it would shatter his spark if he did not return and he knew he could not do that to him, he loved Ratchet far too much to abandon him like that, no matter how he felt.

"I can't do it alone, I'm…I'm scared." The normally brutish mech surprised himself at that revelation. Ordinarily he struck fear into the sparks of those who dared cross his path but now fear had gripped at his spark and it paralysed him.

"How about we go out there together, just like the old solar-cycles?"

Sunstreaker turned to where his companion addressed him from, wondering if he misheard him. "Together?"

"Yeah, you and me, a pair to be reckoned with."

A wry smile temporarily played across Sunstreakers mouth before his sadness ghosted over lips. Right now he wanted that more than anything. Right now he wanted to be able to stand proud as he once had with his brother by his side, bringing death to any mech that dared to come close to them but now, now he could not see how that was possible.

"How…how's that even possible?"

Sunstreaker's companion felt his hesitation. "C'mon Sunny, it'll be a blast, we'll strike fear into their sparks. I bet I still have it."

"I bet you don't, you kinda have to be a solid mass to strike fear into a mech's spark!" Sunstreaker deadpanned and the familiar chuckle that had accompanied Sunstreaker all his life, floated into his audials.

"I think dear brother that you just raised a challenge to me and who am I to turn it down? After all, what mech would not freeze on the spot when confronted by the ghost of Sideswipe?"

It was Sunstreaker who now chuckled. It was a sound that only his twin and Ratchet would have the privilege of hearing and all of a sudden Sunstreaker felt complete, even if it would only be for a short while.

"So, what do you say Sunny, you and me against the world!"

Sliding his optics over his twin's shimmering form, drinking in the vision, he thought he could stay like this forever but Sideswipe read his processor.

"We can't stay like this, not forever. Besides, Ratchet needs you more than I do!"

That statement stung Sunstreaker. Sideswipe always needed him in the past what was so different now? Suddenly there was the thought of Ratchet needing him and his current willingness to leave his lover alone and he wondered how he could be so selfish. Of course Sideswipe no longer needed him, he was dead but Ratchet, well he was very much alive!

Shakily the front liner got to his pedes, pain ricocheting through his sensory net as he put weight on his injured leg. Once the throbbing settled he turned back to his twin with that old glint in his optics. "C'mon then soft spark, let's see if you've still got what it takes!"

Sideswipe jumped up, glad of the challenge, glad to see a bit of the old fire in Sunstreakers optics. "Bring it on bro!"

As gun fire moved ever closer to their shelter, Sunstreaker picked up on several Autobot signatures, they were close by and moving towards his position.

All of sudden Ratchets vocaliser resonated through his comm. system, static lined his words. "Suns…er! S…streak..."

The line dropped out but the sound of his lover calling him further fuelled the fire that his brother had ignited and at the nod of his helm, both twins tore towards a gaping hole in the decaying building, locking their optics on to one another's as their renowned battle cry ripped through the air, muting the sounds of gun fire around them.

The sound that even struck fear into their fellow Autobots sparks, still had the power to do so and whomever was out there, whatever foe dared assume that they were safe would never know what hit them.

Streaks of crimson and gold flew across the wasteland, their holler never waning, only increasing as they moved towards their targets. They now had the attention of the nearby mechs, Decepticons and Autobots alike and they drove forward, never faltering.

Sunstreaker was soon reunited with his comrades and the Decepticons truly had not known what happened at that moment, rendering them inept and quickly they fell. This solar-cycle Sunstreaker would keep his promise to Ratchet. This solar-cycle he would return and he would let his lover know how much he loved him but the next solar-cycle, well he would face that when it arrived.

* * *

**Part 2**

Ratchet looked at the prone frame on his med berth, it was a sight he had seen time and time again but it had never become any easier for him, never ceased to eat away at his spark, even more so when it was Sunstreaker but now his paranoia of losing his golden lover overwhelmed him. Before every battle he would make Sunstreaker promise to return but this _definitely_ was not how he meant.

The front liner had been taken out pretty early in this particular broil, having been caught in an explosion as he led the Autobot forces into the battle. Now energon poured from the many wounds on his frame and his stats were falling, yet all Ratchet could do was watch, almost as though he was mesmerised by the magenta flow of life.

"Ratchet."

The medic faintly heard his name being called but he remained still, watching.

"_Ratchet!"_

This time the call was more forceful, breaking Ratchet from his trance.

"Standing there staring isn't going to help him."

Weary optics looked into those opposite him. "I know he doesn't want to be here, I know he craves release from his pain." He whispered.

The quiet words were laden with his sorrow. He had tried being everything Sunstreaker needed and for the most part, he really was but the times he felt Sunstreakers desire to be reunited with his twin hung so heavily around his spark, it was killing him. Killing him that Sunstreaker felt this way and killing him that he could not help.

"You know that you don't get to choose for him."

The medic narrowed his optics and took a moment to gather his thoughts. "When did you become so serious?"

Shoulders shrugged in response. "Besides, it isn't his time."

Ratchet vented, he knew Sunstreaker would disagree with that statement. As far as the front liner was concerned it had been his time when Sideswipe died and Ratchet knew that given half the chance…well he tried not to dwell on that thought.

"It will only be a matter of time before I let him down, before I cannot save him. Time has already proved that one."

There was a shocked silence for a moment. "When did you become such a defeatist? What happened to the greatest medic to grace the Cybertronian race? The one mech who _can_ actually perform miracles!"

The medic shuttered his optics in order to clear the ache in his processor and whispered. "He died a little some time ago."

A sorrowful look was cast over Ratchet's face as the defeat from the medic rolled off him in waves. "Don't be so hard on yourself Ratchet. You've saved more mechs than you've ever lost but this is war and I guess not all of us are meant to survive, but that doesn't mean you get to choose which ones to let go of."

Ratchet blinked blazing optics back on. "Don't you think I don't know that!" He snapped, his ire at wallowing in his self-pity getting the better of him. "I've always treated every mech on my med berth the same, no matter who they are or what they've done. No matter what I try my best." The last few words petered out into a whisper. The medic no longer had faith in what he did, no longer believed that he gave his best.

"Then why are you not treating Sunstreaker? Why are you risking his life?" The questions were not accusing just concerned, concerned for Ratchets state of processor and for the mech laid out on his med berth.

The answer came falteringly. "Because…because he looks so peaceful. Even with all his wounds, he looks at peace. How can I take that away from him? How can I bring him back from the brink of death knowing that he will be in just as much pain as before?" Ratchet dropped his optics to the injured frame of Sunstreaker. He felt that his companion should judge him for his cowardice and he could no longer look him in his optics as his shame burned through him.

The optics that watched him took in the slump of his shoulders, the sadness that marred his face. He had watched how the two of them, Ratchet and Sunstreaker, had learnt to live with their loss stellar-cycles ago but as he watched them from afar, he saw through the façade. It was not always there as there were times when the two were happy but then something would happen, something that would trigger a memory and everything would become dark once again for the two.

"Ratchet, you need to look at me." There was a pause in order to give Ratchet time to raise his optics. "You've _never_ let anyone down, no matter what the outcome. You've always, _always_ done your best and for those who did not survive, that's because it was out of your servos!"

These words did not placate the medic as for once he did not care about any others that he had lost, he only cared for the _one _he had lost, Sideswipe and now for the one that lay on his med berth, Sunstreaker. In the stellar-cycles that had followed Sideswipes demise, Ratchet thought that he had a handle on his grief but in truth, he had just locked it away in order to help Sunstreaker through. Now with his golden lover unconscious in front of him, that grief had rushed to the surface and had usurped him, rendering him incapable.

He knew that if he released his digits from the clenched balls he currently had them held in, that his normally solid servos would uncharacteristically shake and the CMO could not allow anyone to see how much of a failure he felt.

Shimmering optics watched Ratchet intently, how the owner of them wanted to offer physical comfort to the white and red mech but that was the one thing that he could not give, not anything that would be enough anyway.

The warning alarm on the monitor screamed into the silence of the room, jerking the two from their silent world. Sunstreaker was going downhill rapidly and Ratchet needed to act immediately if he wanted a chance of saving him.

"So what's it going to be doc? Are you going to play Primus or medic?

Ratchet looked at Sunstreaker's peaceful face plates, free of pain in his off-line state. Could he really lose him? Could he really just let him slip away, even if it was to be reunited with Sideswipe?

Suddenly the watching mech was beside Ratchet and energy washed over him, calming him, reassuring him. The monitor's alarms continued to pierce their audials but the medic had all but tuned out to it.

"Please Ratchet…" a voice pleaded, "do it for me."

The plea struck a chord in Ratchets spark which spurred him into action, servos moving swiftly to the tray full of instruments before hovering over Sunstreaker's stricken frame before his own frame froze with the exception of the tools of his trade, his servos. Now Ratchet was unable to hide the tremors that plagued him but he tried to find the courage to continue.

Despite what Sideswipe had told him, that whether or not this was Sunstreakers time it was not his decision to make, Ratchet also knew that whatever he did now would be the difference between life and death. This thought taunted the medic until his spark twisted in its chamber.

"Sides…"

"I know you can do it, I have faith in you."

The medic started shaking his helm, "No…I…what if he hates me, what if he won't forgive me for bringing him back!'

"There's nothing for him to forgive." The tone then became more forceful, urgent. "Look at him Ratchet, are you ready to lose him? Are _you_ ready to die?"

The white and red mech shuttered his optics for a moment and blinking them back on, he cast them over the golden mech, taking in every detail as though he had never seen him before. As Ratchet saw his life laid before him, his spark clenched in his chest. Sunstreaker, along with Sideswipe had changed his life in a way that he could never have imagined, not in a million stellar-cycles and he knew that he could not live without him, would not live without him.

Warm energy continued to envelope him, to caress him, placing utmost trust in him whilst urging him to do what he was created to do, to give life a fighting chance, to not let the war take a life prematurely. Finally Ratchet found his courage and just as if someone flipped a switch on, the medic's servos stilled as calmness settled over him and a moment later, he laid his servos on the frame of his lover in order to aid him, to heal him and bring him back from the periphery of death.

"I love you Ratchet."

Aegean blue optics flickered in time with his spark as the words ghosted across Ratchets audial and pausing for just a pulse, he whispered back "I love you too Sideswipe."

Ratchet worked fast and hard, his skills second to none and eventually his courage paid off, finally Sunstreaker's stats steadied before slowly becoming stronger. As always, Ratchet remained by Sunstreaker's side and as always, he was the first thing Sunstreaker saw when he came back on line.

He had dozed into a light recharge as deep slits of cobalt appeared on Sunstreakers slightly marred face, flickering faintly as his processors kicked into life.

Warily turning his helm on the berth, the injured front liner's optics continued to flicker until they rested on what they sought, widening as the shimmering crimson light that emanated from behind the mostly white recharging form in front of him, highlighted the features the twins could never get enough of. There was a slight frown furrowed in the brow below the flinty coloured chevron and lips constantly moved as Ratchet mumbled a plea to Primus under his breath.

Sunstreakers optics flicked towards the light which became more solid looking, features defining until Sideswipe stood there. The golden twin did not utter one word, afraid to break the spell that bound him but his optics relayed everything he needed to say before he watched Sideswipe bend down over Ratchet to speak to him.

"Hey Ratchet."

The medic stirred but continued to remain in a light recharge.

"Ratchet" Sideswipe sang, his soft vocalisation drifting through the med bay.

This time Ratchet stirred and a static energy surged through his optics as they slowly came back to life. "Sideswipe?" he asked, not sure if all that had happened had been a memory flux. There was a gentle squeeze on his shoulders before a familiar voice floated through his processor again.

"It's Sunny, he's on-line."

The static energy finally subsided and Ratchet's optics brightened as he was met y Sunstreakers gaze.

"Hey you." Sunstreaker scratchy vocaliser husked. "Am I disturbing you?"

As a smirk quirked on beautiful face plates, Ratchet flew from his seat and pulled his lover up into his arms. "I'm sorry Sunny, I'm so, so sorry." He sobbed.

Confusion crept through the bond as the golden mech probed his lovers spark, searching for the reason for his sorrowful apology and when he found it, when he found what haunted the medic he soothed it, washing it all away. All the while he never took his optics of his twin, not wanting to miss a nano-second of his appearance.

"Hush Ratchet." He cooed, "I'm not going anywhere."

"But…but I almost let you…"

"But nothing." He whispered. "I'm still here and all I ask is that you never _ever_ let me go."

As Ratchet made a silent promise across their bond, Sideswipe smiled from the side lines. For now they would be ok. For now they would live for each other.

* * *

**A/N** So I probably should give this death trope a break now but I do have one more story in the pipe line thanks to the LiveJournal Wrench if Inspiration 20 song prompt, but maybe I will wait until I have done a couple of chapter updates on Mending roken Sparks and Who do you think you are?


	3. Lambo TwinsXRatchet Word Promt Drabbles

**Title:** Four Drabbles  
**Series/Verse:** G1  
**Rating:** PG13  
**D****isclaimer:**This is a piece of fiction. No harm was intended in the creation of this work. All rights belong to the original creators.

**A/N:** Writtenf or the LiveJournal Twins_x_Ratch community Wremch of Inispiration #21 Word prompt. Words: **book, armor, toenail, Pringles, oxygen, bow, meow, black, string, rules.** Additional challenge to get 3 words in one drabble.

I started writing these at 4.30 am this morning after my inconsiderate aft of a new neighbour's music woke me up at 3.30 am . After an hour of lying here listening to the unbelievingly loud music, I decided that there was no point in trying to sleep when my alarm was set to get me up for work at 6.15 am and as my head was not clear enough to work on any of my other fics, I thought why not have a go at this prompt.

In my defence to these, I was at the time of writing, feeling groggy, ratty and my head was pounding, however I managed to utilise all prompt words over 4 drabbles, each 103 words each, although technically drabble 4 is 113 if I put spaces between Sunstreakers angered speech.

* * *

**Drabble 1:**

Servos were posed ready, waiting in challenge.

_Everything _was at stake here, pride, reputation but most importantly, the most coveted of prizes.

"You know the **rules**" Ratchet stated. "No energon is to be shed and the first to tie a pretty **bow** around the other's neck wins this tube of energon **pringles**"

The medic made a show of the tube.

Anticipation hung in the air, it was not often Ratchet would let them open a tube of these treats as once they popped, _they just could not stop_.

"You're going down Sunshine!" Sideswipe smirked.

"Likewise you glitch!" Sunstreaker growled.

"…and _go_!" Ratchet commanded.

* * *

**Drabble 2:**

Ratchet put down the **book **he was reading as a burst of laughter drifted into his audials. Something had captured Sunstreakers attention, eliciting that rare sound.

Studying the twins, the medic watched as Sunstreaker crouched over something whilst Sideswipe dangled a piece of **string **in front of them.

Intrigued as to what they were doing, Ratchet rose from his shady spot and made his way over to them.

As he neared he saw Sideswipe gently flick the piece of string again before a curious **meow** sounded, surprise flickering through his optics as he saw Sunstreaker gently stroke the tiny kitten as it played.

* * *

**Drabble 3:**

The world around them turned **black** as Ratchet lay on the med berth before them, venting controlled by machines as it pumped **oxygen **through his systems.

Crimson and gold **armour **alike pulled in tight against their protoforms, attempting to protect them from reality.

"Why'd he go out there?" Sideswipe choked. "We told him we'd bring Ironhide's injured aft to him!"

"Because he doesn't care about himself." Sunstreaker sadly replied, "only about those who need him."

The twins leant together in comfort, optics never leaving the medic as they listened to the gentle beat of the spark monitor, knowing they couldn't live without him.

* * *

**Drabble 4:**

A tiny ping resounded off pristine armour as something microscopic bounced off it.

The rec-room became deathly silent, all optics moving from the menacing front liner to the human who was perched on the oversized couch.

Sunstreaker's optics narrowed at their organic companion, disgust etched in his features.

Sideswipe was the first to crack. "Oh Spike." He chortled. "If I were you I'd run!"

"Huh?" Spike grunted, looking up in confusion to find Sunstreaker's angry face looming towards him.

"You..Did..Not..Just..Hit..Me..With..Your...Disgusting..**Toenail**!" Sunstreaker spat between clenched denta.

Ratchet, vocaliser full of static as he fought his mirth, rasped. "Run Spike! Run for your life!"

* * *

**A/N:** As I said, groggy, ratty & I had a bad head XD


	4. SideswipexRatchet: Spare Part

**Title:** Spare Part  
**Series/Verse: ** G1/AUish  
**Rating: ** PG13  
**Disclaimer: ** This is a piece of fiction. No harm was intended in the creation of this work. All rights belong to the original creators.  
**Pairings: ** non-romantic Sideswipe x Ratchet x Sunstreaker  
**Warnings:** None

**Summary:** The war is over and Cybertron is reborn. Soldiers whose lives evolved around fighting for survival, can finally become themselves again. However, not all mechs have found their place in this new society and one lost spark no longer knows who he is and he finds himself in the med bay, seeking solace.

**A/N:** This is really just a silly little fic (not silly haha! Just silly stupid, maybe^^) I started it a few nights ago and of the idea was born of my current circumstances so I had to get it out of my system. I am in the process of being made redundant from work and after years of working long hours and building a career that has become my life, this last week has seen me sat in the office with absolutely no work to do whilst waiting for my last day to arrive and suddenly, I feel like a complete spare part. :/ I guess I needed something to take my mind off things and this is what happened.

This story is in no way based on me other than the overwhelming feeling of _Who am I? _and _Where do I go from here?_

**Apologies: **To anyone who read this with the incorrectly formatted bond speach towards the end, before I posted the preview screen showed everything as I had input it but somehow FF messed with the formatting and dropped words. Thank you to DemonSurfer for pointing this out.

* * *

No one believed it would happen, the idea having become, inconceivable. Of course they could not be blamed for thinking this way as after all, it had been over ten million stellar-cycles since the war began and now, it was over. Now it was time to live their lives again but not all found this so easy. Some had become so defined by their role in the bitter war that they no longer knew who they were, no longer held any dreams and while others went around, busy with their new lives, a lone Autobot came seeking some kind of assurance that he was not as useless as he felt.

* * *

Ratchet was busy working through an inventory list, he had a demanding number of cycles ahead of him, starting in two solar-cycles and a lot to get through. The calibre of medics within the neutral camps had been poor, with most unqualified, and if this race of sentient mechanical beings was to succeed in rebuilding their world, they would need to be in tip top shape to do so and Ratchet was the one medi-bot that could be relied on to ensure mechs were in peak physical condition.

Humming an old Cybertronian melody of eons ago to himself, he almost missed the gentle swish of the med bay doors opening but this mech was no fool, he was always completely aware of his surroundings, always had an audial on alert. War had ingrained this behaviour into him and it would be something he would never forget.

What he did not hear though were any pede steps heralding the arrival of whatever mech had just entered his domain. Dropping his already low toned humming down a fraction of a decibel, he continued with what he was doing but all the while, his scanners searched the expanse of the med bay.

He was surprised when his scan came back clear, showing there to be no other energy signature within close proximity, well not in the med bay anyway. Outside, mechs were passing all the time but the door sensors were not so sensitive that they would open merely at the presence of a passing frame. Never breaking from his not quite in tune melody, the medic shrugged his broad white shoulders and continued with his task.

Meanwhile, outside the med bay a lone mech lingered, unsure of what to do. He had gone to enter the medical facility but as the doors had cycled open, he changed his mind. Instead he stepped to the side of the doors and allowed them to close again as he started pacing a small path back and forth, all the while twisting his servos as he tried to make a decision.

Finally, as he walked back towards the doors for the umpteenth time, he continued forward until he stepped over the threshold and into the med bay.

This time Ratchet knew that he clearly heard the door open and immediately scanned the space around him.

"I'm busy Sideswipe." His tone was low and warning.

The visiting mech remained silent, the momentary gentle hitching of his finely tuned engine the only audible evidence that Ratchet had company.

"You want to get that hitch checked out!" The medic never broke his concentration from the task he was already under taking, swiftly moving from one overly organised storage container to another.

Deeply hued optics dimmed, a small pout forming on his lips in protest. "I don't have a hitch!"

With his back still to Sideswipe, Ratchet's smirk was concealed. "It speaks!"

Not even an engine hitch responded that time.

"So what did I hear?"

The crimson mech glowered at the medics back, his servos tightly balling. "It was just…a hitch!"

Ratchet swung his frame around to meet his uninvited guest, smirk firmly packed away. "You're becoming more like Sunstreaker every cycle."

Sideswipe's brow furrowed in a deeper frown. "Not!"

"No, of course you're not. Now, unless the Unmaker himself has sent you here with a message, I suggest you get your aft outta my med bay now." The white and red mech had a lot to get through before the hordes were due to mess up his med bay and the last thing he had time for, was whatever immature plan the overgrown mech had planned.

The frown that had adorned Sideswipe's face had disappeared now and Ratchet caught sight of something small flicker through the front liners optics, correction, the former front liners optics. There was no longer any reason for a mech to be defined by what role he had carried out in the war. The former front liner looked as though he was about to say something but as quickly as he opened his mouth, he closed it again.

The two Autobots just stared at each other for a brief moment before the elder raised a single optic brow. "And…"

Sideswipe was in two minds over whether he should stay or not. He had not intended to rile the medic, for a change. Deciding the result of wandering this way was better than leaving, he finally found his vocaliser. "I just thought you could do with…"

Ratchet waited expectantly.

"…a servo in here." There, he had said it.

Aegean blue optics blinked once as Ratchet checked his audials. Yes, he had heard correctly, Sideswipe had just offered to help him. Of course, it had to be a prank. "Oddly enough Sideswipe, I think I'll be okay. Now go find someone else to wind up!"

The lone twin actually looked crestfallen at his response and once again, Ratchet's optics flickered in confusion. If he was not careful, he might find himself pulling a Prowl.

Dropping his optics to the ground, Sideswipe said nothing further and turned to leave, his frustration beginning to simmer slightly. Why was it that no one would take him seriously!? He did have a serious side, Sunstreaker could vouch for that. It was at the thought of his twin that his shoulders visibly drooped.

Ratchet failed to stop the small tug on his spark at the dejection that shrouded the normally annoying mech. Wondering if he was just about to fuse his circuits, he found himself vocalising. "Wait Sides…" What the slag was he doing!? "Maybe I could do with a servo around here."

Pausing mid step, a black helm whipped around, a rare look of uncertainty on his face. "Really?"

Nodding once, the medic walked over to a table and picked up a data pad. "Just outside the stock room door there are a bunch of spare parts, basic frame pieces that need to be catalogued before putting away."

If Ratchet was honest, he half expected Sideswipe to vent and dilate his optics at the mundane task, just as he always had in the past when sent to the med bay to serve his punishment for whatever stupid thing he had done that cycle, but much to Ratchet's surprise, the crimson mech silently took the data pad from the cherry servo and made his way over to the pile of parts.

Shaking his helm, the Autobot CMO returned to where he had been working before he had been disturbed and continued with his inventory.

With only a few metres separating the two mechs, not a word passed between them. Unable to bear the uncomfortable air that had settled around them any longer, Ratchet forced himself to break the silence. "So, where's Sunstreaker?"

Sideswipe's servo stilled for a moment before his digits clasped the next part he was about to catalogue and not looking at Ratchet, he gave a small shrug. "Out."

The medic looked up from the data pad he was working on. "Out?"

"Yep."

It seemed that Sideswipe would not be elaborating on his answer and Ratchet wondered why Sideswipe had not accompanied him. The two rarely moved anywhere without each other, which had always bemused the medic, when he was not fragged off with them, as some cycles all they did was snarl and throw insults at each other. "And you didn't want to go with him?"

Sideswipe tried to mask the sadness that cloaked his words. "He didn't need me."

Oh! What was one supposed to say to that!?

"I'm…well I'm sure that's not true Sideswipe." It was the only thing Ratchet could think of to say. A despondent Sideswipe was a new one to the medic and he was not sure how to deal with him.

Sideswipe momentarily glanced up, "Why does he need me when he has Smokescreen doing his bidding?"

Before the medic could respond, could even think of a response, the crimson mech had turned his attention back to his task in servo.

Ratchet continued to watch him for a breem before moving to the next stack of storage containers.

Sideswipe's processor had been idling away as he worked, wondering about things he never had to ponder about before. Sunstreaker did not need him any longer. It was the truth, nothing more, nothing less. Now that the war was over, now that the inhabitants of this damaged planet had started living their lives again, Sunstreaker had found time to paint, and paint he did. So much so, that before long he had enough pieces for a gallery showing, had there been any galleries left on Cybertron.

Smokescreen was ahead of the game. He somehow had managed to cast his optics on what Sunstreaker had created and the shrewd mech had succeeded in arranging a small gathering to showcase the golden artist's talent. If the Cybertronian inhabitants were rebuilding their cities, their lives, their homes, surely they would want to decorate their new homes, right?

At first Sunstreaker had been reluctant, telling Smokescreen to f_rag off and mind his own business _but Sideswipe had talked him round, made him realise that this was his chance at a new life, a chance to start again and eventually, his twin had conceded that maybe Sideswipe was right.

Of course, Smokescreen had taken over all of the arrangements and as he finally whisked Sunstreaker off to meet his potential buyers, Sideswipe was left alone.

Shifting his optics sideways, he checked Ratchet was no longer watching him and once he was happy that the medic was lost in his inventory list again, he pressed the back of his servo against his cheek plate, just below his optic, stopping the small pool of lubricant that threatened to spill down his cheek.

Unfortunately for him, Ratchet had been watching through his peripheral vision, catching the small action.

Keeping his secret glance cast on his unexpected assistant, Ratchet watched as Sideswipe picked up another part and started turning it over in his servos. Slowly he ran his lethal digits over the structure of the frame, it was clear that it was the lower part of an arm; this one even had the mechanisms for a servo waiting for plating already attached. Maybe it had been built for someone specific before no longer being required.

Sideswipe started musing over the reason why this part may not have been used. Possibly the mech it was intended for did not survive or maybe it had just built ready, waiting to be used one cycle but whatever the reason was as to why it was still here, it was nothing more than a spare part.

"Dontcha think it's sad."

Although the words were almost softly spoken, Ratchet was still startled when Sideswipe spoke. "Eh!?"

"This." The younger mech held up the arm frame for Ratchet to see, before nodding his head to the rest of the pile. "All of this. All useless parts, all completely lifeless when not part of…something…" Then almost as an afterthought, he added, "part of a frame. They just lay here waiting to be…useful…" finally the disconsolate words tapered off and Sideswipe just stood there, staring at the part in his servos.

He could not explain why this little pile of parts made him feel so sad, all he knew was that he felt a connection with them in his spark as he looked at them.

For the second occasion in the short period time that Ratchet had been in Sideswipe's company, the medic felt a tug at his spark and he wondered if Sideswipe was actually talking about the spare part in his servos, or if he was referring to himself.

Sideswipe did not give the medic the opportunity to come back with any response as he finally continued.

"Who do you think this arm was intended for?" A soldier, a wrecker…what about a fearless front line warrior!?" His optics brightened for just a nano-second before they returned to the dull shade that Ratchet now realised that they had been.

"Like I said…" Sideswipe vented. "A spare part. Not really needed, well not now the war is over."

Finally Ratchet understood what Sideswipe was saying; he felt like that spare part he held onto.

Had he not said that Sunstreaker no longer needed him, not when he had S_mokescreen to do his bidding for him?_Sideswipe had spent an inordinate part of his life fighting, both as a gladiator and an Autobot front liner, Sunstreaker had lived the same life too but now the war was over, now that the Cybertronian race could look to rebuilding their lives, Sunstreaker had his art, he was an artist but Sideswipe, well he clearly he did not know who he was, not any more.

"Oh Sides…" Ratchet faintly vocalised. "Have you told anyone how you feel? Have you spoken with Sunstreaker?"

Gruffly Sideswipe replied, "I don't feel anything about anything!"

The white and red mech stepped a little closer. "Sideswipe…"

Sideswipe eventually looked at the medic face on, no longer bothering to hide the coolant that visibly pooled in his optics. "I shouldn't have to tell him! 'Sides, I'm the one who told him he had to take the opportunity to sell his art so what right do I have to complain."

An unexpected urge to comfort the younger mech pulsated through Ratchet's systems and he continued to move ever closer.

The crimson Autobot turned away, no longer able to control the stream of coolant that now streaked his cheek plates. Clenching the spare part tightly in his servo, Sideswipe berated himself for his youngling type behaviour. He was…no, he had been…a fierce front liner, he should not cry. As he tried to control himself, his engine hitched as his frustration over his inner feelings boiled over and he slammed the incomplete appendage to the floor.

Turning on his pedes, he tried to flee the med bay but he had missed the moment when Ratchet had closed the space between them, his first awareness of the mech's close proximity was when a cherry servo grabbed his arm.

"Get the frag off me!" He mumbled.

He was beginning to feel humiliated and just wanted to get the pit away from the med bay. It had been a stupid notion to come here in the first place and he had no idea why he sought out Ratchet's company, after all, it was not as if the medic liked him. Sideswipe had spent too many stellar-cycles deliberately fragging him off.

"You're not alone Sideswipe." Ratchet intoned.

Dull optics flickered at that comment as they pierced the floor.

"You _can_talk to me…if you want to."

Sideswipe almost sneered at the medic as he threw him a sidelong glance, almost confirming Ratchet's earlier comment about becoming more like Sunstreaker.

At that reaction, Ratchet released the white and crimson arm. The mech may be a bit of an idiot but when he was upset, he was not to be trifled with. "Or don't." He would not force the Autobot.

The older of the twins remained rooted to the spot, he was torn between remaining there and fleeing, however his desire for company compelled him to stay. Not moving from his stance, Sideswipe's barely audible words floated through the silence. "Who am I Ratchet?"

The medic watched Sideswipe intently as the younger mech's optics shuttered, leaving dark orbs of contemplation.

"I…"

Ratchet wanted Sideswipe to know he could open up to him without fear of ridicule and he placed his servo back on Sideswipe's lower arm. "Sideswipe, talk to me."

Optics flickered back into life, back to their normal hue and Ratchet assumed the moment had passed but they settled into a dulled light once more. It was almost as though the raucous mech had lost his spark.

Sideswipe kept his frame only half twisted towards the medic. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. Sunstreaker has his talent, his art but me, I'm nothing. I'm a front liner, a fighter and that's all there is to me. Without the war, I'm nothing...just a spare part waiting for someone to come along and find a use for me."

Sideswipe's despondency was palpable.

Pulling the crimson mech towards him, Ratchet released his arm and cupped his face in his servos, forcing his normally mischievous optics to look into his own. "You are not n_othing!_You may play the fool but I know there is more to you than that."

A small frown creased Sideswipe's pale brow plate. He wanted to believe Ratchet, believe he was more than a fighting machine but where was the evidence to prove he was anything but.

Ratchet was disappointed to see that he had not reignited the fire that usually burned in the optics that looked imploringly at him. "This is your chance to become whoever you want to be Sideswipe. Live that life that you never had."

Not sure what else he could say, Ratchet loosened his hold on Sideswipe's face but the younger of the two raised his own arms and placed his servo's on Ratchet's white plated arms, holding them in place. He wanted the older mechs' comfort just a little longer and the two stood in silence, optic to optic, both in their own little bubble of contemplation.

Suddenly the sound of the med bay doors sliding open, sliced through the reflective atmosphere and the latest visitor to the med bay stopped mid stride, not quite sure if he could believe his optics.

"Sides?"

Neither mech acknowledged the third presence immediately and it was only when a surge of intrigue and annoyance ignited in Sideswipe's spark, that he came back from wherever he had temporarily lost himself to and whatever moment was happening between Sideswipe and Ratchet, was gone.

Sideswipe finally pulled his helm away from Ratchet's servos to look over his shoulder, confused as to why his twin was here. "Sunny?"

_ :What the Pit are you up to?:_

Sideswipe felt embarrassed to have been caught like this, sharing a moment with the medic but he was still trying to clutch at the tendrils of comfort that Ratchet had provided and he became defensive. _:Nothing! What's it to you anyway!?:_

Sunstreaker cocked an optic brow. _ :Nothing going on eh!?:_ He drawled through their bond. _ :So why d'you feel embarrassed?:  
_  
Trying to focus on anything but Sunstreaker, Sideswipe shrugged in response.

With the change in Sideswipe's frame language, Ratchet knew that they were conversing through their bond and he felt like a spare part, just as Sideswipe was feeling. How could none of them have seen this!? If he thought about it, Sideswipe had become withdrawn, had not been so loud and tending to keep himself to himself when Sunstreaker was not around.

_'I'm so sorry Sideswipe.' _Ratchet silently apologised to himself, his guilt over not picking up on the mech's state of mind, washing over him.

Not wanting to break the silence but wanting Sunstreaker to know his twin needed taking care of, Ratchet braced himself for an abusive onslaught. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe is feeling a bit…"

He was cut off by a dark flash in Sunstreaker's optics as they flicked from Sideswipe to Ratchet, before the cold cobalt light settled again, a smirk settling on his lips at the same time. "You think you need to tell me how my twin is feeling!" His vocaliser dripped with sarcasm.

The medic narrowed his optics at the arrogant behaving mech. He wished Sunstreaker would just drop this slag, stop being such an aft all the time. "So I don't have to tell you Sideswipe is feeling…left behind."

Sunstreaker's haughty expression softened as he moved his optics back to his crimson counterpart. "I know." He whispered loudly. "I know."

Turning to face his twin fully, Sideswipe felt the first reaches of spark deep comfort from him. "I never meant to leave you behind Sides and when I realised, when I felt how you were feeling, I came back."

Sideswipe found he could not respond, his self-pity threatening to choke him.

Sunstreaker stepped into the small void between them and pulled his brother into an embrace. "You're the most important thing to me, no matter what."

Eventually Sideswipe croaked, "But the exhibition…."

"Is not important right now. You need to know your place is by my side, as mine is by yours." Sunstreaker, who would sooner slag a mech than let them see him show any tender feelings, was not at all phased that Ratchet was watching and he pulled his twin in tighter. Sideswipe needed him and he let him down, unwittingly leaving him behind.

"You've a chance to make something of yourself Sunny and me, I'll just drag you down." Coolant threatened to spill down Sideswipe's face again. Feeling this way was unusual for the boisterous mech and he was not sure how to handle it.

The medic knew he should leave the twins to their privacy but he found himself mesmerised by their interaction. Their closeness had always been evident but their constant bickering and fighting had hidden the depth of their connection to one another. Of course, they all saw how the bond united them when they were in battle, the two almost becoming one but now Ratchet was witnessing the true bond between them and he could not help but be in awe of it.

Pushing Sideswipe away from him slightly, Sunstreaker pressed his fore-helm onto his brothers, his optics boring into Sideswipe's own. "You'll never drag me down. You've been my foundation and without you,_ I'm _nothing."

Sideswipe surged through their spark bond, searching for the truth behind the words and as Sunstreaker met him, there it was. His twin meant every word and Sideswipe relaxed into his brother's embrace, relieved that he still meant something in Sunstreaker's life.

"So, what d'you say to persuading a couple of punters that my work is worth spending their newly earned credits on!?"

"But Smokey, he…"

"Doesn't have a patch on you Sides. Yeah, he can talk the talk, got me the gig but he doesn't have the optic for my work, whereas you, you know me like no other, you know what those paintings _mean_."

Finally the dullness that had clouded Sideswipe's optics cleared and they became orbs of mischievous light again.

Letting go of the crimson frame in his arms, Sunstreaker started to lead the way out of the med bay. Sideswipe immediately followed him but before he left, he paused, turning back to the medic who had comforted him, who had not ridiculed his feelings. "Thank you."

Ratchet felt a warm glow in his spark at Sideswipe's gratitude and he gave a small warm smile.

When Sunstreaker realised that Sideswipe was not beside him, he quickly reappeared at the door, mock venting "C'mon glitch, my art isn't going to sell itself."

Before leaving again, he cast a glance over at the medic, his optics relaying his own kind of thanks.

Ratchet gave a small nod at Sunstreaker in acknowledgement and as the twins left him to his peace, he allowed himself a small chuckle. Now Sideswipe would be in his element, smooth talking his way around a room full of mechs is what he did best and maybe, he would just find his place in this new world.

**~FIN~**


End file.
